


Angel

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: The first time Phineas met his little angel the first time when he followed his father to work.Charity. What a sweet little girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Rate as Explicit for later)
> 
> After watching this film, I just have an urge to rewatch again and again. Then I try to find more fanfic, then I decide to write myself. I am not a good writer, and I have problem with English, but I will just try to write :)
> 
> I am writing to stick with using third person POV and past tense.
> 
> You are free to inbox me for helping the grammar :) 
> 
> Welcome to leave comment too! I will be super happy to hear from you all!

They were friends. And the only friend of each other back in childhood time.

 

The first time Charity and Phineas met was due to their fathers. When the first time Phineas lied an eye on this little girl, he liked her already, her bright smile and sweet eyes, so pure and innocent, just like an angel.

 

He was just a tailor’s son, but she treated him equal. She talked to him, and even invited him to join her little tea party.

 

It was dull for a boy to join girly tea party with the many _people_  but only him and her the real human being. But Phineas enjoyed it. He talked with those little soft toy as if they were alive. He interacted with them and it entertained Charity very much. Someone was finally understood, those aren’t just lifeless toys, but her buddies.

 

Phineas did not like any other people she knew. He was special.

 

She was always alone. She had parents and all maids and butlers, but no one like Phineas. He was the only one that made her days fun. No rules, no nothing, but fun.

 

The two kids though just met, but that was enough to make them became good friends.

 

She was happy with him. Unfortunately, he was tailor’s son, that meant if her father did not request tailor to come to their house, she will not able to meet him. Fortunately, being a noble high class like her family, they need to have new stylish outfit constantly, that made her able to play with Phineas.

 

They were not suppose to talk to each other, yet they were friend.

 

They may not meet everyday, but every time they met, they became closer and closer.

 

When they met the third time, Charity gave Phineas a nickname ‘Phinny’. His name was not easy for her tiny tongue, and ‘Phinny’ was cuter, so she insisted on calling him _Phinny_.

 

Phineas accepted her silly reason, and in return, he called her ‘Cherry’. Of course he could pronounce her name properly, but just like her reason, _Cherry_  was cute, and sweet.

 

And because, he love cherries. It was an expensive fruit. And he only tried once when his father brought a few back home. Yet he immediate in love with the sour-sweetness taste.

 

Phineas liked Charity. She was a beautiful girl, blond hair that would shine under the sun, and a hint of floral fruit sweet smell she used for bathing and shampooing. She was an angel, an angel that warm his heart from this cold city.

 

She was young, but she was a good listener. She always showed the pure enthusiasm when he told her all the wild imagination he had. She would listen, and asked questions, somethings even raise up some opinions. In front of her, he can be anything and do anything. There was no gap between poor and rich. Nothing was impossible. And he loved it.

 

When the situation allowed, he would brought her around nearby the house, sometimes they wondering in the woods, pick up beautiful flowers or fruits, dancing and singing freely; sometimes they ventured into abandon mansion, Charity would screamed for most of the time, but Phineas will always there for her, to keep her safe and sound. Most importantly, there were always fun stories awaited her.

 

Beside venturing, Charity would teach Phineas something she learned too. Sometimes a new vocabulary, sometimes new social dance move, or maybe just something girly.

 

Phineas father never teach Phineas how to be a tailor. He let him followed, and be his little helper, but he did not force him to learn. He told him some of the knowledge through conversation, but that was all. The only thing he told him properly was English and Math. Although he did not able to send Phineas to school, to have proper education, he still use his well to teach him some basic.

 

So when Phineas first time saw ‘charity’ in a book, he asked if this was the word that her named after. 

 

Then the next time they met, Phineas asked if she knew the meaning of her name, which he proudly explained to her and explain his name too. Charity, being selfless, being kind, being generous. This name fit her well.

 

That afternoon, they set at the beachside, enjoy the warm breezing wind and the company of each other. Too cozy that little Christy just fall asleep on his shoulder.

 

Her sleeping face was peaceful, with a trace of smile at her lips, showing her happiness and sweet dream. She was like an angel.

 

How lucky he got to know her.

 

Gently, he helped tuck a strain of hair hay fall onto her face back to behind her ears.

 

She was pretty, and sweet.

 

Unconsciously, he lowered his head and kissed her at the forehead.

 

She was his angel. An angel he would not trade with anything else. 

 

Years gone by, Charity grew taller and sweeter. But her freedom became lesser. There were many things she needed to learn, on top of most knowledges, manner was always in the top priority, and the conscious of nobility.

 

Phineas still followed his fathered wherever he went, though he did not know how to made a proper clothes, he was a good assistant.

 

When he helped out, he could see Charity at the other room doing some learning.

 

It was full for just listen to the soft voice of the teacher. But it was still a great help for Phineas to learn some high social manner. And he was a good mimicker. He learned fast, or at least, from appearance, he did quite alike. Yet being a naughty boy like him, he would not always doing good, which it would made Charity laugh.

 

The lesson was dry, but with Phineas made it alive, it was no long that bad.

 

But happy moments always not last. When Phineas step up and admit it was him that made her laugh and spit out tea when she was suppose to learn the correct way of drinking tea. He got slapped on the face, and Charity got drag out of the room.

 

Father could not help him anything, beside sorrow showed in his eyes and checked if he was alright.

 

He hated it when he saw his father being helpless. He hated all these social class rubbish. But he was just a boy, he could not do anything.

 

He went to the beachside when he father told him to go rest. He sit there alone. Watching the big ocean, there was no end of the ocean, just like his imagination, there was so many possible in his imagination.

 

How he wished the possibility was not just only in his mind.

 

Then there was Charity, came from the back and sat beside him.

 

“How did you get out?” He asked.

 

“From the window.” She said.

 

And he smiled. She said it as just talking about the weather. It was definitely not normal for a lady to know how to climb off from the window and sneaking around.

 

Then Charity told him her father’s decision of sending her to finishing school. She could no longer see her future in light.

 

“I don’t know what my future will be.” Charity said sadly.

 

“Well, I do.” Phineas said.

 

> _I close my eyes and I can see_
> 
> _The world that’s waiting up for me_
> 
> _That I call my own_

 

Phineas stood and held his hand out to let Charity grabbed.

 

> _Through the dark, through the door_
> 
> _Through where no one's been before_
> 
> _But it feels like home_

 

He brought her to the abandon mansion that they called their secret hunted house.

 

> _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_
> 
> _They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_
> 
> _I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy_
> 
> _We can live in a world that we design_

 

He used candles to reflect silhouette of animals he cut.

 

> _'Cause every night I lie in bed_
> 
> _The brightest colors fill my head_
> 
> _A million dreams are keeping me awake_
> 
> _I think of what the world could be_
> 
> _A vision of the one I see_

 

“I don’t know what the school looks like, but my father used to tell me he wished he could send me to school, to have batter education. I guess it’s going to be good for you.”

 

“But I don’t want...I don’t want to be away from you, Phinny...”

 

“You are not. I promise. You will not be alone. I will find a way to reach you.”

 

“Will you send me letters if I go?”

 

“Letters. Yes, that’s a very good idea. I am not good in writing, but I will try.” Phineas gave her a charming smile and reached out his hand to here again, “Cherry, let’s go back. It’s getting dark.”

 

> _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_
> 
> _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

 

“I still don’t want to go.” Charity said after climbing back to her window.

 

“Then, tell them. Tell them you don’t want to.” Phineas said while ensure her safely climb into her room.

 

“Can I?”

 

“I don’t know, but you can always try.” Phineas let his both hands hang on her window and looked straight to her eyes, “They might not listen to you, but at least you did something, it’s better than do nothing.” 

 

Then he heard someone was approaching to her room.

 

“Someone is coming, I gotta go.” Phineas said, yet he did not move, he hesitated, “Cherry, I...”

 

“Charity?” Charity’s mother was knocking the door gently.

 

“Yes, mother?” Charity turned to the door and answered her mother. Then she turned back to face the window, yet Phineas was gone already.

 

She looked out the window, but there was no sight of him...wait, he was hiding at the tree they climbed up, and he was waving at her and the sign of telling her to go back.

 

“Charity, darling, what are you looking at?”

 

“Nothing, mother. The sun was beautiful, mother.” Charity said, she gave him a small wave before close the window and focus back to her mother.

 

Phineas was right, he will always be somewhere there for her.

 

Maybe she can try, just like what he said.

 

“Mother, I...”

 

She might not get what she wanted, but at least she tried.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week since the incident when Phineas followed his father to Charity’s house again. He did not see her. He wondered where she went. Maybe a lesson outside, sometimes she will have that. Which will always make Charity happy and share many fun moment she had during lesson time.

He did not think too much about it and focus on helping his father. He was getting better. At least he knew what his father need without he said.

When they finally done with today work, Phineas helped his father hold those rolls of heavy fabrics. He was really getting better. He was confident with his choice, he has good taste.

Little did he know, when they walked out of the front door, what kind of broken heart scene was waiting him.

Charity was on the carriage.

Charity…NO!

“CHERRY!”

He forgot all the expensive fabric, he ran out and chase behind the carriage that carried his angel away.

Charity…

Cherry…

He cried that night. He was sad, he lost his angel, he did not even had a chance to give her a proper farewell and good wish of her study in new school…

Hang on, Cherry said he can write letters to her.

Yes, that was right. He can write to her!

He wiped away his tears, sat on his father’s working table and pull out paper, and began to write.

He was not good at writing letters. In fact, he had never done this before. But he will try for his Cherry…

> _‘Dear Cherry,_
> 
> _I...'_

There was a spot of ink dripping down on to paper.

He didn’t know how to start.

“Son, what are you doing?”

“Father, I…I want to write to Cherry…to Charity.” Phineas reply honestly, “But I don’t know what to write.”

“Hmm, let me see. What do you want to talk to her then?”

“About anything…she left so urgently, I…”

“Didn’t able to say goodbye to her is it?” His father grabbed a chair and sat down beside his son.

“Yes.”

“Then you can write that down.” He gestured.

“…What’s finishing school different from other school? Beside it was for nobility.”

“It is for young ladies to learn being a graceful, manner, and the upper-class culture. Etiquette is important.” He lived his hand and pat on his son’s head, “Etiquette is especially important for upper-class, but I would say it was not just for upper-class, so I always want you to learn a little. Now, why don’t you get some sleep and tomorrow wake up early and write down all your little stories? I am sure by the time you finish writing, I can get the correct address for you.”

“Thank you father.” Phineas smiled, and he climb back to the bed, thinking of what he could write before falling into his another wild dream.

* * *

He did not know how to write, but he did not want to lost contact with Charity, so he started to write letters, he could spend times to write down all his ideas on the paper and send to Charity, an alternative way to have her close again.

> _‘Dear Charity,_
> 
> _I hope this letter could reach to your hand safely, and you are all well._
> 
> _How are you? I hope you are doing well in your new school and environment._
> 
> _I was sad, for not able to say a proper goodbye to you. I wish you are doing good. And though I could not attend the school, my father said it was only for girls, I will write to you, as we said in our last conversation._
> 
> _I guess you would be happy, because I finally take serious in study. I need to learn more words, so I can write it down._
> 
> _......’_

In his letter, he would include his current status, be it in good or bad. Of course, he wrote much more good thing than the bad. He did not want Charity to worry.

At times, he would received letters from Charity too. She talked about her new school, talked about peers in her class and dormitory. And how she missed him.

> _‘Dear Phinny,_
> 
> _I am so glad to get your letter. You won’t believe how lonely and sad to be here. I doubt I would want to be friend with anyone, even though mommy said I would make friends here, but I just want you._
> 
> _Phinny, I miss you....’_

> _‘Cherry,_
> 
> _Don’t cry. I know you are crying because the words are smudging. Stay strong. I am here, writing to you. You still can come back, you are not going to stay forever there. And you are not alone. Although I am not physically there with you, I am with you. I don’t know if you can understand what I mean._

> _Cherry, tell me how was the school looks like? I wonder will it be bigger than your house?_
> 
> _....’_

Back and forth, they sent letters to each other constantly, until that winter, when Phineas father fall ill.

Suddenly their source of income was gone, even the doctor was taking pity on them, their spending increased gradually. Yet father did not recovered. The doctor said father may not able to survive.

During these hardship, Phineas will wake up early, making medicine for his father, after taking care of him for awhile, he will help his father sending all the finished outfits to their customers. Some nearly done works he will try to finish, but his skill was limit. And most half done works end up giving to other tailors.

He may get some pennies, but it wasn’t much.

Meanwhile, he still continue to write letters to Charity. When he received letters, it was probably one biggest joyous of the day.

In the letters, Charity told him about the school that she was getting used to, and the subjects that she was more interested with, which the etiquette was definitely not on the top list.

She was still the cute angel of his. Still remembered him even they did not met for a long time. 

> _‘Phinny,_
> 
> _Why your letter took so long to arrive? I am worry. Is everything okay?_
> 
> _Is writing to me boring, sorry I don’t know much what to write. I just want to write down my daily, it feels like you are here with me, even I know it’s not possible. (Unless you become girl)_
> 
> _I miss you. It’s so cold here, nothing can warm me up. I’m wear three clothes, but I’m still freezing by the wind. I guess if the weather continue to be this cold, soon there will be snow. Not sure if I can play snow fight like we used to play, or building snowman._
> 
> _I got to stop writing now, else I will miss the postman coming today._
> 
> _Hope to hear from you soon._
> 
> _P.S. What happen to Mr. Chubaki’s Missing tire? Did he found it? Please don’t tell me it was eaten by his fish._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Cherry’_

In reality, letter would not help his situation better, but it was his motivation.

His source of continuing. 

> _‘Cherry,_
> 
> _I am sorry for not write too often to you these days. But please do not mark me wrong, writing to you never bored me out. I thought I am getting better? And no, Mr. Chubaki’s fish did not eat the tire. The tire was still at the tree trunk for all these times, it got burry, and one day, it become tire tree. It never grow fruits or flowers, but tires!_
> 
> _Cher,_
> 
> _This winter is cold, isn’t it? Please take care of yourself. I...I can’t believe I have this urge to tell you this, but...I am so tired. But I can’t stop. Father was ill. The doctor said he may not survive over this winter._
> 
> _I am scared. I don’t know what will happen if he is dead. Everyday I wake up early, prepare medicine for him and send those outfit that he finished earlier to our customers. I never think I would regret not learning about tailoring skill from father, but I am now. If only I can half good as him, I can at least finish those unfinished work. But too bad, I don’t. I only can tell which can be a good and nice colour._
> 
> _Speaking of colours, in this cold winter, deep red or purple cloak should able to keep you warm well. Because you will become the fire of the world._
> 
> _Phinn.’_

Read at his own letter, Phineas shook his head, but he did not scrambled it. He trusted Charity won't laugh at him for being weak. 


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas' father really did not make through this winter. That morning, Phineas father never open his eyes again.

He was finally alone.

The doctor helped him burry his father at the tomb, at least father still can have a space to rest in peace.

He gripped at the tall hat of his father, the only relic his father left for him.

He had no place to go, there was no where he could called it home. He got chased out of the place where he and his father used to live without warning. He was alone at the street. Not even had extra piece of clothes to keep himself a little warmer. Not even left over fabric that may still worth a few pennies, though most fabric he sold away already. He was not have nothing. Nothing at all.

No more light, no more hope.

Sitting at the corner of cold street under winter night, waiting death taking him.

No one would care anyway.

He worth nothing.

Gripping on father’s favourite hat, mind wondering into his imagination, and happy memory…

_‘Phinny~’_

He heard.

Cherry!

He opened his eyes, wide.

No, he can’t die.

Charity.

Inside his thin clothes, he had all the letters with him.

He should inform Charity not to write to him anymore as he is no longer living there, the letters won’t reached him.

He quickly got up, he believed he still able to find some paper and envelops, and some pen. He need at least tell her.

 

> _‘Cherry,_
> 
> _I am sorry, please don’t write to me anymore, I won’t be able to get it._
> 
> _I moved out already. Don’t worry I will be fine._
> 
> _I miss you. Stay strong._
> 
> _Your Phinn.’_

It was probably the shortest letter he ever wrote to Charity, but he only had enough paper for it.

He had lose many things, but he will not lose Charity too.

He waited a chance to slip the letter to a postman, and waited around the place he lived before. Waiting postman that had his letter.

He was sure that Charity’s last later was about to arrive. Therefore he must wait there to catch it.

He got chased away, got beaten, as the landlord not allow him to stay nearby, neither did the landlord allow him to check whatever letter that he claimed his.

So he had to wait and get the letter from postman by himself.

Luckily, he did, and the letter warmed his heart.

 

* * *

 

He was starving.

 

He need food to keep him alive. So he stole a bread. But the baker run after him and snatch it back.

 

A bread. Can’t even have him a bread.

 

Hopeless.

 

He knew stealing was bad, but he had no choice. He need to do something to survive.

 

But...

 

Then there was a hand with an apple in front of him.

 

Someone pity on him and gave him an apple.

 

Some...

 

Huh? The person, the woman...? Face?

 

Her feature was...

 

He can’t tell if he was more frighten or simply surprise.

 

He took the apple.

 

That person gave him a small smile and walked away.

 

She...

 

Looking at the apple, Phineas ate it, he decided he will not do such stealing anymore, it was way too obvious and stupid. And he will earn money to keep himself survive. That woman she looked, odd, but she had kind heart. Her apple made him gain back strength, and he will continue to fight for another days.

 

 

On the other hand, Charity was anxious, she received the letter, which was more like a crumble of torn paper. It showed how difficult Phineas was. Her heart ached. She was worried. She knew Phineas and his father was living together, the only source of income was from his father tailoring work. If his father was sick, it meant they won’t have income. Although she was coming from a noble family, she did not personally experienced life without money, she can imagine what sort of hard time Phinny will face. Oh, poor Phinny.

 

She knew Phineas did not tell her the truth. Something bad must happen, else why did he not telling her where he moved to? She could just use new address to send him.

 

Charity may be kind, innocent and naive, but she was not stupid. She knew something was wrong, she wished she could do something, not just stuck in finishing school. However, Phineas was right, she cannot send the letters, because she did not even know where he was.

 

Please, dear god, please, let Phinny be safe. He can overcome this hardship, he always can. Because he is Phineas, her Phinny.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

There was still no guarantee where his next meal was, he had a small temporary hut for him to stay. It was far from cozy and homely, but can block away chilling wind, and icy snow.

 

He still wake up early, he will sell newspaper on the street, finding any sort of work to do.

 

Working kept him warm after all, and he would have the money to buy paper and pen.

 

Time gone by, winter passed, spring arrived. The weather was getting warmer, though the snow still not fully melted, it was much better. However, Phineas fall sick. It was not as serious, but he felt exhausted. Everyday he will only doing the morning job, then he will go back to his small hut to rest. 

 

There was not much in here, a space for him to sleep, and another space for him to store things.

 

He did not have much, but there were papers and pens, some books he took from the garbage that someone throw them away, and expired newspaper that he did not sold out.

 

When he was down these days, he had more time to think. Think about his future, think about his imagination world, think about...the most think about was his angel.

 

It had been awhile he last send her anything.

 

He wrote, but it was just sitting inside one of the finest and cleanest box that he kept her letters. He had reasons. He was always up early, start selling newspaper before daybreak. Then he continue to work till late night. When he was back to his hut, all he could do was lie down and sleep. If he wasn’t sleeping, he could not write when there was no light. Those little to nothing letters was written when there was moonlight, yet most of it was unfinished as he would fallen asleep halfway, causing more stain than words on the paper.

 

He could not send such broken letter.

 

After a nap, he felt slight better, yet still exhausted, he did not even feel hungry. Staring at the floor, his mind started wondering, or wondering nothing.

 

When he woke up the second time in a day, his mind was much clearer. He start to feel hungry.

 

He search for his left over biscuit and have a few mouths. Then his eyes happened to fall onto the box, his treasure box.

 

A small smiled curve up, angel always can made him smile.

 

He took out the letters from the box, reread every letters, memories started to flow.

 

Every memory contained Charity, her sweet eyes, her bright smile, her blond hair shining under the sun.

 

He was a fool, how could he stop writing to her? If he did not want Charity to forget about him, he should continue to write. Though he wasn’t sure if she still looking for his letters.

 

However, he would not be Phineas if he was to give up so easily.

 

He quickly set up his mind, and took out new piece of paper, and began to write.

 

>  
> 
> _‘Dear Cherry,_
> 
>  
> 
> _How are you? The winter is finally pass, though the weather still chill during early morning and night time, it is better._
> 
>  
> 
> _I don’t know if you still looking for my letters, I hope you do._
> 
>  
> 
> _...’_

 

He paused. He wasn’t sure if he should write down all his misbehavior or not.

 

But he wanted to be open book for Charity, he wanted her to know all of him.

 

>  
> 
> _‘..._
> 
>  
> 
> _Cherry, I don’t know what you would think of me, for now I am going to tell you honestly, of this winter._
> 
>  
> 
> _I am a bad boy. I never a good one, I am just a mischievous by. But I stole things. I lied._
> 
>  
> 
> _I lied to you. I am sorry, Cherry._
> 
>  
> 
> _I lied to you about moving out. I got chased away._
> 
>  
> 
> _I hide the truth, father did not make it, he had passed away, and I got chased out from where we used to live._
> 
>  
> 
> _One good thing was father been burry at a peaceful place. I took his favorite tall hat as the only relic from him. It was still too big for me to wear, but I will keep it nicely._
> 
>  
> 
> _I was hungry, so I tried to steal a bread, but I failed. The baker chased after me and took the bread away. Thinking of it, I am glad he did not beat me, as I was too weak to defend._
> 
>  
> 
> _Then I met this kind person, she gave me an apple. I didn’t get bread, but I got an apple._
> 
>  
> 
> _Cherry, did you remember I was once told you about man with mask? Some funny face, some scary face. You screamed when I spooked you._
> 
>  
> 
> _She had the mask. Though I am not sure if she wear a mask or her face was like that. I doubt it was a mask as it was too real. I still can remember till now, her face...I can’t hardly describe. Her face was not round, not square, not even oval, but it’s like this...._
> 
>  
> 
> _I am not good in drawing, but her face was somewhat like that. Can you believe it? It was real, one of my imagination was real. I didn’t not remember I was more terrified or surprised?_
> 
>  
> 
> _She was wearing a cloak, covering herself, I did not know who she is, neither did I ever met her again. But that apple and the kind gesture motivated me, I must find a way to live, but do it in the right way._
> 
>  
> 
> _Cherry, how is your school now? Do you have any friends there? I still doubt about no one would want to be friend with you. You are a sweet and kind girl, everyone would like you._
> 
>  
> 
> _...’_
> 
>  

He wrote a lot. Much more than before, he gave almost every detail of some moments he faced during the passing winter. He also wrote about his feeling towards her school and her peers that she last mentioned.

 

Lastly, he spent another hour in writing his new imagination story.

 

When he finally left his hut to find good chance to slip this heavy weight letters, it was about sunset. He squinted his eyes, but smile, embracing the sun showered his whole body.

 

He was a fool these passing months, but he will not be a fool again.

 

There was many thing he did not have and fine with it, but he will not be fine if his angel was no longer be there for him.

 

Weeks gone by, he still continue this single side sending activity. He ignored all the doubt and worried of her not wanting to get any letters, ignored all the concern and negative thought.

 

He will just continue, fight for living.

 

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

The world was not all bad, there were still kind people around. The strange-face woman was kind, gave him an apple that brought his hope back; the vintage bookshop owner Old Johnson was kind, always gave him free expired magazine to read, sometimes even paper and pen for him to write, he taught him tricks and puzzles too; and the sweet shop that ran by the couple, whom were his life saver of all time. The wife, Mrs. Brooks would gave him lots of cookie and said it would be a waste if she just throw away after shop closed, or sometimes she would said it was the experiment samples. On the other hand, Mr. Brooks would gave him milk, he said boys like him should drinks more milk, have more food, to grow up tall and strong. He had the point, he was too skinny and short for his age, he need to eat healthy in order to grow up taller and stronger.

 

Everyday he would do two to three jobs, at night he would go to the sweet shop, help the Brooks and get his supper. Sometimes he may stay overnight, especially helping out them took care the children. 

 

He was once consider to take the courage to ask if he could use the address to received letters, but he find it would bother them too much and he felt somehow shy to speak up about his ‘ _angel_ ’. 

 

He decided to get a more stable job. However, he was only a young teenager, he did not have much choice.

 

It was during late spring when he heard of a recruit for coal workers, which it provide daily meals and dormitory to live, the salary wasn't too attractive, but the benefit was good enough, undoubtedly, he signed himself up.

 

At least he will have a shelter with address.

 

He wrote to Charity in confident, he told her he finally can gave her an address. To his uncertain side, he also told her to at least write to him even she was tired with receiving his letters, which if she would not want to get anymore from him.

 

At least gave him a proper rejection so he will stop. Though there was a voice in him told him that his angel will not failed him.

 

“Are you Phineas Barnum?”

 

He was sitting in front of a desk writing to Charity when someone behind him called.

 

“Yes, I am.” Phineas quickly stand up and reply.

 

“Ah, I didn’t expect to have a kid as a dorm mate.” The young man said with a cocky smile. He was teasing, but there was no real often in it.

 

“A kid? Adam must over his head again!” A rougher voice echo.

 

“I am still young but I am capable, and I can learn.” Phineas said quickly, as he worried they might throw him out.

 

“Relax, boy. Marc is just a loud guy, he is kind. I’m Lex, am twenty. How old are you?” The young man reached out his hand for friendly gestured.

 

“Phineas, you can call me P.T. I am fourteen.”

 

“Fourteen? You don’t look like one. Thought maybe only eleven.”

 

“I know I’m not tall, but I’m still growing.” Speaking of his height, Phineas defended himself.

 

They laughed, and they teased more, but they accepted him. Treated him as their younger brother, and maybe a son.

 

It was a good start.

 

* * *

 

Charity was not as happy as she thought to finally get to send letters to Phineas. He was working at the coal mine, it was not a good working condition, and it was dangerous.

 

She did not begin to write, but put the letter into her box. She had to think of a way to persuade him to resign the job. She would rather not able to write to him than have him risk his life.

 

After her night study, she took out all the letters that she received during these times, and her replying letters that she kept waiting a chance to send to him.

 

It had been a while. He knew he had overcame the hardest moment, and he was finally had a stable place to live. She kept waiting this moment, to finally found out his address and send him letters. Yet she was concerned, working in the mine may sound doable, have three meals and place to live, plus not so bad earning, but it will harm his body, his health, and there was high risk of danger, he would be constantly in dangerous situation, and she did not like this idea at all.

 

She should let him know. She wanted him to be safe. 

 

* * *

 

 

They were to have training before headed into coal mine for actual work.

 

Marc and Lex had experienced in mining, but they said every year they had to train all over again.

 

It was for safety reason, they said.

 

In their first month, Phineas was quite relax, he spent a lot of times with his dorm mates, his colleagues, and familiar with the workplace.

 

He would gathered everything interested, and share it with Charity.

 

“P.T, your letters, you got two today, and cookies...Do you mind if I have some?”

 

“Please take some. It’s for everyone.” He said and left the cookie behind while took the letters and climbed up to his upper deck bed.

 

One great thing about people in the mine were they did not care who you are, they won’t bother questioned about where the letters was from. Well, as long as they have those delicious cookies, which thanks goodness, the amount was enough. Though it was supposed to last for a week for himself, it could finish all in a day.

 

Phinieas did not mind his colleagues took his cookies, and he would told them where the shop was and encouraged them to go and buy some.

 

The colleagues in the mine were nice, their dorm was not bad, their meals were okay, the work was getting tired, but it was under control. 

 

But...

 

The decision of him worked at the coal mine was not supported from the sweet shop, neither Charity showed her agreement on this matter.

 

He knew coal mine workplace was unhealthy, he did not plan to work here for long, maybe just over a year at most.

 

> Dear Phinn,
> 
>  
> 
> How is your day? It’s been a month more since you sign up for coal mine work, I know your colleagues treated you well, but I am still worry. How was the work different compare to training and actual work? I hope you are all safe. Let me know if you need anyway, I can send it to you.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Our shop felt lack of something without your funny jokes.
> 
>  
> 
> Mrs. Brooks

 

He must remembered to thank her and assured her he was very well when he replied.

 

He took out another letter, which was a surprised, he thought he just received the last one.

 

> Phinny,
> 
>  
> 
> I know you must find me nagging you, and interfere too much. But I am really worried. I couldn’t sleep so I decided to write to you again, even I know I just send the last one.
> 
>  
> 
> When can you resigned from coal mine? I know by the time you must have start actual work for a little while, and I pray you are still safe and happy.
> 
>  
> 
> Please promise me you will find a job that is safe. I know I must sound rude, and unconcern.
> 
>  
> 
> You told me the coal mine’s benefit, and I tried to ask one of my teacher, those benefit was indeed fine, but behind all this fine benefit is huge risk.
> 
>  
> 
> Accident may happen anytime, and your health will get harm in long run. I couldn't sleep when the fear of you might caught in accident. I am scared. I still want to receive letters from you, and hope one day we can meet again. 
> 
>  
> 
> You told me you are growing taller and stronger from training, I know you are happy, but I have to tell you, boy at this age start to grow, so you should stay at much healthier place.
> 
>  
> 
> Please, Phinny. I know I sound selfish, especially I can finally write back to you. But if it is a trade of your health and safe, I would rather stay silent and be glad for still able to receive you letters. Until when you were no longer interested.
> 
>  
> 
> Phinn, money can earn again, but life has just once.
> 
>  
> 
> I still miss you, and worry about you.
> 
>  
> 
> Yours,
> 
> Cherry.

 

A smile was fading little from Phineas face. He wasn’t sure how should he react to Charity’s letter. He could not just ignored, neither just keep persuading. He could have lied, but it was no use.

 

He knew she was right, yet...

 

He felt irritating, but he did not know the reason, he wasn't angry with Charity for not supported him and still keep wanting him to quit, there was something else.

  


He did not want to disappoint her. He wanted to be good for her.

 

He wanted her to be happy.

 

Maybe he should brought up the resignation date. 

  


* * *

 

In his surprised, the manager did not give him hard time for resigned early.

 

They were on a contract of six months and he had only complete half of it.

 

Though his did lose some goods, but he feel refreshing and alive again. They were right, the coal mine are really bad for health. Everyday he would find his nose full of black dust, and a few occasions of coughing badly.

 

When Marc and Lex knew he decided to quit, they raised their hands happily. They told him it was a good decision, he should ran around at a refresher place than dusty mine.

 

To celebrated, they even brought him out for a fun night

 

A night he could never forget.

 

“Kid, I always see you write letters and get one...”

 

“Two actually.” Lex corrected Marc.

 

“And we know one will always come with delicious cookies, and we know where it is. But, the other one?” Lex said why raising his eyebrows playfully.

 

“I thought we have an agreement no to dig into other people’s matter but digging coal?” Phineas laughed.

 

“Oh? When? How come all these years and I never know? I must be too old to remember, do you remember, Lex?”

 

“We aren’t at the mine, and you just quit.”

 

Phineas signed and laughed, he thought he was quite the playful one, they were even better.

 

In the end, they brought him into a pub, bought him alcohol and taste the adult world for the first time. Not even mentioned how do they brought him in in the first place.

 

Phineas almost spit it out for his first mouth, and he blinked, the strong taste wasn’t too bad, but he was not prepared. Maybe he should get something else this time. They laughed, and they talked, it was quite a night. By the time and everyone was half drunk, even Phineas had already finish one long glass, he was halfway to the dreamland, their target was no long just alcohol and talk, but woman.

 

Phineas watched other people go talked with stranger, buy them drinks, to flirt with them.

 

Living on the street made him know a bit, but he never think much about it. So he was quite amazed by all these ex-colleagues, they were bunch of men, rude and pure manly, they talked loud, laughed crazily, and even cursed. Yet to impress some women, they polished themselves all of a sudden, all turned into some charming, fine man.

 

“Just watch, kid. Learn it and a few years more you can whoo any girl you want.”

 

“Bullshit, I bet you asked girls out at his age already.” Marc laughed.

 

“I at most peaking girls’ underwear and steal kisses.”

 

Phineas raised his eyebrows high, he could not imagine those. Maybe he was too busy in finding ways to survive, or he simply just not interested.

 

“What do you say, picking a girl and win their kiss as token for today?”

 

“What?” Whether he wanted or not, he got dragged into a group of girls.

 

He couldn’t say he did not enjoy, the conversation though a bit sassy, there were many information he could picked up. With his handsome feature, even he was still a young boy and inexperienced, the girls in the pub find his awkwardness cute.

 

With three months work in the coal mine, he indeed grow up a lot, he had became taller for an inch, and he had become much stronger. Just a few more years of practice, he would surely be the center of everywhere he was.

 

When he finally got out and back to where the gang was, he won quite a few kisses on the cheeks, even forehead, and he must said the forehead kisser had huge bust, he could only widen his eyes and blushed hard.

 

But these were not all, he got eye opened even further with what he saw at the second half of the night.

 

He saw some people were snugging, he sweared he saw some people even tug their hands under those women’s dresses.

 

“Yer know, the best part is when you do this with girl yer like. Release all of yourself, embrace each other’s primal lust.”

 

“Marc, you are drunk.”

 

“Shut up I’m widely awake.”Marc tugged Phineas to his side and whispered something, though pretty much everyone close by heard his loud whisper.

 

“Now drink!” And that was the last thing he remembered.

 

He swore he will never anyhow took a glass without checking on the table.

 

Too strong the alcohol, simply knock him off right immediately.

 

Oops.

 

“So, what to do with this kid?”

 

They looked at each other, shouldered.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's more of sum up narration. then slowly be more :)


End file.
